Wax figures
Wax figures are living wax sculptures that appear in "Headhunters." Grunkle Stan stole them from a garage sale and used them as attractions in the Mystery Shack. When people stopped coming to see them, Grunkle Stan locked them away. Soos, Dipper and Mabel discover the room they are kept in. Mabel creates a wax figure of Grunkle Stan to replace one that was melted while in storage. The twins soon find the figure of Grunkle Stan decapitated and find out that the other wax figures were the culprits. When the wax figures try to kill the twins, they destroy them, with the exception of Wax Larry King whose head still roams the vents of the Mystery Shack. List of wax figures Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Sherlock Holmes appears to be the leader of the group. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. He is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. He is voiced by John Oliver. Wax Larry King When Wax Larry King attacks the twins, his head was knocked off his body and into a vent where a rat bit off his ear. Later, he hops in the vent near the attic and answers Mabel's question, saying that the llama hair sweater would be better. He is also mentioned in the coded message in the credits which (when decoded) says "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." He is based on and voiced by the TV host Larry King. Wax Coolio Wax Coolio assaults Dipper and Mabel along with the wax figures. Wax Coolio is based on and voiced by the rapper, Coolio. Wax Richard Nixon Wax Richard Nixon is based on the 37th President of the United States of America Richard Nixon. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln melted in the storage room because of exposure to sunlight from a window with open blinds. Mabel volunteered to make a new statue to replace it. He is based on the 16th President of the United States of America Abraham Lincoln. Wax John Wilkes Boothe Wax John Wilkes Boothe is accused by Grunkle Stan of leaving the blinds open which melted Wax Abraham Lincoln. He is based on the Abraham Lincoln assassin John Wilkes Booth. Wax Groucho Marx After attacking the twins, Wax Groucho is sliced in half by Dipper and makes his final joke before falling apart. He is based on the famous comedian Groucho Marx. Wax William Shakespeare Wax William Shakespeare's arms are melted off by Mabel, but the arms put her in a headlock. Mabel tosses his head into a fire while it recites poetry. He is based on the world-famous playwright William Shakespeare. Wax Genghis Khan Wax Genghis Khan is based on the Mongol Empire emperor Genghis Khan. Wax Lizzie Borden Wax Lizzie Borden is based on the supposed axe murderer Lizzie Borden. Wax Queen Elizabeth II Wax Queen Elizabeth II is based on the Commonwealth monarch Queen Elizabeth II. Wax Robin Hood Wax Robin Hood is based on the heroic outlaw Robin Hood. Wax Thomas Edison This section needs an image, if you have one, please upload it. Thomas Edison appears in the room when it was first discovered. It is based off of Thomas Edison. Category:Minor characters Category:Guest stars Category:Creatures